Typically a wound to the flesh or tissue includes a portion of the wound that is open or exposed to the surrounding environment. It is common to place a bandage or other type of dressing over the open and exposed portion of the wound to protect the wound from the environment. Despite such protective measures, bacteria and other such harmful organisms, e.g. virus or fungal, often enter the wound through the open and exposed portion of the wound and result in infection and other such harmful effects. To combat these harmful situations, wounds are commonly administered therapeutic treatments by periodically removing a protective dressing from the wound, applying an anti-bacterial or fungal creams, mendicants or ointments to the wound, and positioning a new dressing over the wound. The process may be repeated over and over depending on the severity of the wound, the environment in which the patient is being treated as well as the health of the patient. Repeatedly redressing a wound can be painful for the patient; can increase the chance of infection and the cost associated with treating the patient.